


Late Night Poems

by FetchWalker



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Poems, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FetchWalker/pseuds/FetchWalker
Summary: Poems I have written while tired, upset, sad, love-struck, and in various other moods.





	1. Kinda

All I want is to dig my toes back into the sand  
But then I would be like a sailor who missed land  
All this time I've only been hanging on by a strand  
Weightless and drifting, unable to stand  
None of this had come close to what I had planned  
I want to go back to when we walked hand in hand  
Now life just seems so dull and bland  
Compared to when we both made it all so grand  
My broken heart seemed to be your demand  
The shock seemed to hit me like your backhand  
Ever since that day, from my heart, you are banned  
If only I could go back to that dreamland  
When all I could wish for was my toes back in the sand


	2. All of the Stars

When I stare up at the night sky  
There's occasional times I begin to cry  
The midnight black reflects how I feel  
All these feelings I can never conceal  
Dim twinkles reflect in my eye  
as the moon once again reaches a high  
The walls I've built up around me like alloy steel  
Who knew that your love would be my Achilles heel


	3. Waves as Sharp as Blades

I was there for you, but you weren’t there for me  
Of course this is how it had to be  
Out of all the ways this could have been played  
Your sins, resting on my shoulders, now weigh  
You had to take your switchblade and shove it into me  
All I wanted was to be set free  
We were both so afraid  
Each moment like an active grenade  
How could I possibly foresee  
That this is how it would end under my metaphorical tree  
I knew I shouldn’t have stayed  
The first red flag is when I should have strayed  
I had already given you my key  
But even then there was no guarantee  
The protective walls I had made  
Came crashing down from your emotional blade  
You pushed me away as if using the tab key  
Now I’m stranded out here in the middle of the sea  
No matter how far I wade  
The tide always bring me back to to where you want me to be


	4. Dawn of a New Day

I’ve dealt with it for a long time  
Oblivious to your continuous crime  
I’ve always tried to be nice  
But now it’s your turn to pay the price  
Up and up I tried to climb  
Sending silent signals as if I were a mime  
Is this what you wanted, you’ve brought out my vice  
Now you’re playing the victim role even though I was nice  
I’ve been trying to get to you through these rhymes  
But we all have to let go of things sometimes  
I’ll take my chances and roll the dice  
I gave you a second chance and you’ve ruined it twice


	5. Player and the Game

Stuck on the same level in your crazy game  
Your enticing words still stuck in my brain  
All I can think of now is your name  
And every single thing you’ve ever claimed  
So many things turned out the same  
I didn’t think once again I’d be put to shame  
Your fool once again I became  
Stuck on repeat from frame to frame  
Setting my heart aglow and aflame  
Again and again the same type of men try to tame  
The same heart that’s already been maimed  
Respawn, repeat, take the blame  
Once again I try to exclaim  
The one thing that I’ve never overcame  
The fact that I’ve never gotten to know your mainframe  
I’m so sick of being stuck on the same level in your crazy game


	6. Something About Love

This inky blackness reflects how I feel  
The darkness is chasing me, right on my heel  
Around and around I go, like a spinning wheel  
This fear and sadness I can never conceal  
But out of that darkness came you, shining a bright teal  
With you it's always been real  
No need to hide or fake it, it's stronger than steel  
You weren't like the others who were wolves hunting for their next meal  
My love for you is something no one could steal  
I made you a promise, and I'll stick to our deal


	7. Thanks For That

Even through all your hate  
You still managed to get me to take the bait  
As soon as you had me, you left in a flash  
Your sudden absence felt like a gash  
If I believed in it, I’d say it was fate  
I still can’t believe I thought you were so great  
You were constantly overbearing and brash  
Our personalities were destined to clash  
I knew we would never make it at this rate  
All along I guess you did help me realize I wasn’t straight


	8. Sonnet For My Love

The brightest shining and most genuine thing I know is your smile  
Your eyes glitter brighter than the sun’s reflection off the Nile  
It doesn’t matter to me if your teeth are slightly out of place  
That in no way diminishes the beauty of your face  
What’s on my mind now is running my hands through your silky hair  
As once again you look over and catch my longing stare  
Your voice and words seem to run over me like honey  
But your thoughts are quick, and hop around like a bunny  
My eyes travel down and focus on your soft lips  
As your hands wrap around me and rest at my hips  
I don’t have to think when everything just feels so right  
The lights are off and you’re tight against me long into the night  
Please stay with me, where no one else could overhear  
I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want you to disappear


End file.
